1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a basketball hoop and, more particularly, to a basketball hoop incorporating a unique net-supporting device for mounting the basketball netting thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, several problems and difficulties are encountered in providing suitable means for mounting basketball netting to the basket hoop.
Various types of basketball hoops and nets have been tried and are in use today. However, the most common type of hoop in use on schools, colleges and in professional competetive sports comprises a metal hoop having an inside diameter of eightteen inches, to which there is secured a typical mounting bracket so as to be readily mounted to what is generally referred to as a "backboard".
Affixed, generally by welding, are a plurality of metal wire loop members that are arranged to depend downwardly from the under annular portion of the hoop member. Each wire loop member is bent back on itself, providing a hook to allow the upper looped strands of the net to be individually and removably supported over the formed hooks.
Accordingly, during game play there is a tendency for the looped strands to become disengaged from the hooks, causing delay in the game proceedings while the disconnected net is being fixed. In addition, the continuous movement of the net causes the supporting strands to wear since the net is freely attached to the rim hooks. These are some of the problems encountered during play or practice sessions.
Another more serious problem occurs when a player is reaching for the ball or making a shot at the basket rim. That is, when the player has jumped from the playing floor -- and has his arms, hands and fingers stretched upwardly -- a finger or a ring can be caught in the looped support wire, possibly causing great bodily harm.
Also, because of the greater height of the present-day athlete, a player's head can be brought into contact with the underside of the metal basket rim while he is jumping for the ball under the net.
There is also a problem when a player wears a long ornamental neck chain. This, too, has caused serious injury to players with the well known basketball hoop presently in use.
Thus, the present herein-disclosed invention is so designed as to overcome such inherent problems of the past.